


Misery loves company

by Koneia



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koneia/pseuds/Koneia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another dreadful encounter in the Delta Quadrant for Tom and Harry...</p><p>Drabble for the VAMB Anniversary Secret Drabble challenge 2013 .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery loves company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delwin/gifts).



> Written for the VAMB Anniversary Secret Drabble 2013 challenge for Delwin, who provided the wonderful first line "Any regrets?" and asked for either a Janeway/Paris, Paris/Kim or Paris/Torres drabble.  
> Many thanks to Malezita and JoAryn for tickling my muse when I was stuck and for beta-reading this drabble! *hugs*

 

"Any regrets? After all, it was you who brought us into this misery."

"I'm sorry, Tom, but I really couldn't avoid this. It would have broken his heart. He put a lot of work into it."

"THIS here will harm more than my heart. All right, let's get it over with and give it a try. Smile. He's watching us..."

"Uh, WAIT, Tom! Something moved."

"Damn! You are right. Watch out, it's trying to leap from my fork! Harry, next time Neelix wants you to test one of his special creations, you’d better ask Tuvok for a loooooong battle training."


End file.
